Half Bloods and Wizards on Facebook
by Thalia Rose1
Summary: The title says it all : Please give it a shot guys. T for language. Also one direction will be in it sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

Wizards, Demi Gods and One direction on Facebook !

**I'm not gunna write their last names due to laziness. For Harry Potter I'll write Harry P and for Harry Styles I'l write Harry S. And if I bring Percy weasly in, I'l write it Percy W. I probably wount, but you never know ! Enjoy !**

**Quote : Loving someone who doesn't love you back is like waiting for a ship at an airport.**

Chapter 1

Silena : OMGG ! NIALL FREAKING JAMES HORAN FOLLWED ME ON TWITTER !

_Comments :_

Percy : noooo ! We thot he follwoed you around the street

silena : touché

piper : and I care because... ? Ur dead to me

silena ::( gee thanks SISTER !

Piper : *half sister

silena : I like to say sister from another mister

Travis : AWKWARD

drew :Nial ? He used to be sooo ugly but he's hot cuz he has braces and tank tops and snapbacks.

Annabeth : cough*directionater *cough

drew : ur just jealous

annabeth : of the ppl who don't know you

annabeth : and congrats silena !

Silena : THANK U ! SOMEONE

charlie : he better not flirt with my girl

silena : aww you know I would never think of that !

Charlie : aww i love ya

silena : i love you more

connor : PDA PDA

Silena : O.o

charlie : ? boy please make sense

connor: maaaake mayyy

Percy : dont kill me for not knowing, but hu is neil horny ?

Annabeth : Y am I dating this fool ?

Thalia : I ask myself that question every day.

Silena : To answer Annabeth's question , its because yalll r the KUUHHHYOUTESST COUPLE EVAAAHHHR ! To answer Percys question, NIALL HORAN is part of the most famous boy band ever.

Percy : I don't remember the beatles having a Niall

Charlie : dude even i know he's part of one d.

Percy : One d ? what does that stand for ? One dinar ? One dimension ?

Travis : Or something a little more... dirty.

Nico : oh please no

Travis : One dick ?

Piper : u need serious help boy

Percy: still don't know hu this neil guy is...

Niall : I am the neil guy

Silena : OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG. First he follows me, then this. Life just gets better and BETTER !

Percy : HU IS NIALL ?

Niall : listen here percy boy, I am Niall Horan, part of an Irish/ English band. We were formed 2 years ago.

Percy : c girls ? Thats all it took ! ALL IT TOOK !

Drew : hey there Nial

Niall : Its Niall

Drew : same thing. So I lost my teddy bear... wanna sleep with me instead ?

Percy : HAHA u still have a teddy bear !

Nico : drew y do u sleep with a teddy bear ? U k perfectly well it dont have no penis. Just sayin.

Niall : well this is awkward...

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so someone commented on my story saying A BUNCH OF STUFF DIDN'T UNDERSTAND. IT SAID STUFF LIKE I WASN'T SUPPSOED TO DO THE something or other or I dunno so im just goingt to ignore sinc ei didn't quite understand it. Anuyways, enjoy**

**sorry i havnt updated in a while i went on holiday and i forgot my comlputer and bla blah bla**

CHAPTER 2

Drew: #bored _(6likes)_

_Comments:  
_

__Percy: which six idiots liked this post?

Sienna: guilty

Hermione: You DO know hashtags dont work on facebook right?

drew: jeez guiz no ned 2 b meen

Louis: *guys , *need, *to, *be, *mean. learn how to spell gurrrrl _(5 likes)_

Draco: y this is entairtaning...not!

Ron: shut up malfoy

draco: MY FATHER SHALL HEAR ABOUT THIS!

ron: tell him. c if i care

Zayn: omg omgomg AHHHHH #fangirling

Louis: *fanboying. get it right honey boo boo _(8 likes)_

Hermione: hashtags dont work on facebook you idiot

Zayn: ma bad; and OMG u talked to me!is this real? LIKE R U THE REAL HERMIONE GRNAGER! OMG OMG OMG !

Hermione: last time i checked i was

Zayn: #dying

hermione: . .fb

Draco: MY FATHER SHALL HEAR ABOUT HIS!

Louis: *this

ron: hear about what, #attentionseeker

hermione: ron please. dont.

zayn: this is a dream come true.

annabeth: aw how adorable. sarcasm intended.

Voldy: I was at the opening ceremony! Like if you know what i mean. _(8likes)_

_Comments:_

__Connor: u sound like one of those dumb ass teen pages.

Voldy: ugh...dont hate me cuz u aint me #jealous

hermione: now i am royaly pisse doff

Sienna: ugh god hermione! dont say stuff like that!

Travis: sienna how old are you?

Sienna: 20

Travis: then u can deal with a couple of bad works

sienna: fine. be like that.

travis: watch may

Sienna: I cnt. im dead

travis: i do k that. believe it or not

Thalia: voldy (VOLDY? seriosuly?) so was jk rowling

zayn: the most amazayn writer ever! (c what i did there?)

jk rowling: thank you zayn!

zayn: OMYGOD U TALKED TO ME! BRB DYING

Harry s: Hippo milk is pink

hermione: good to know

Niall: ya shower of donkeys! ** (a/n: do not mock me. i didnt feel like writing the other word he used so i used do,keys)**

hermione: thats a little harsh

zayn: aww hemimi he didnt mean to be mean!

hermione: dont call me hemimi pretty boy

Zayn: omg omgomg hemimi called me pretty! not that ididnt already know

Liam: Niall! apologize to these poor people! I apologise from behalf of Niall. I hop ehdidnt hurt you.

Piper: Fell down the stairs :/

_Comments:_

Liam: omygod bless ur heart and soul i hope it nevr hapens 2 u ever again oh may god help you

travis: hope you died

PIper: thanks liam and shut up travis!

percy: yeh travis!

sienna: travis! thats really mean

annebeth: that wasnt very nice

Travis: u were all thinking it

connor: i know i was

travis: great minds think alike

katie: gws pips

piper: thanks

percy: where did u fal anyway? there arnt stairs in camp except in the big house

piper: um...

niall: spill the irish beans

piper: irish beans, k...

liam: come on guiz dont force her

piper: i like u liam

jason: remember who ur with piper dearest

piper: how could i ever forget jasonywoowoo

percy: jasonywoowoo?

piper: yes

hermione: such an american nickname

annabeth: you stil didnt tell us were u fell

jason: she fell from heaven

piper: awww jasonywooowoo

annabeth: where?

piper: oh yeh..the mall

chiron: you left camp! shame on you!

Piper: i was just looking around! im not saying anymore

harry s: aw now im curiouis

piper: am i friends with you? do i even know you?

harry s: well unless u wanna be more than friends

piper: friends.

harry s: faaaaane

harry s: you can see the pyramids from space.. probabaly...


End file.
